Split Motives
by summerlila
Summary: Zetsu, independent and strong and feared by all, had one simple mission. Kidnap a certain pink haired medic for the Akatsuki. Easy right? What he didn't expect was to fall in love with an enemy so untouchable. Artificial or not, can his heart handle the price of love?


**Summary: **Zetsu, independent and strong and feared by all, had one simple mission. Kidnap a certain pink haired medic for the Akatsuki. Easy right? What he didn't expect was to fall in love with an enemy so untouchable. Artificial or not, can his heart take it?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or anything Naruto related. The only thing I own is the variation of words I put onto Microsoft to form this story. P.S. this story is rated M for the usual jist (aka violence, language and sexual content). I warned yo

**Author's Note:** this is the first chapter to my first story, so please criticize kindly if you are to criticize at all. I will most likely edit these chapters later on. ALSO in this story Sakura is 17, almost 18. Itachi is not in Akatsuki. I actually have no idea where he is supposed to be but I'll figure that out later (or just ignore him altogether).

**XX **

Sakura made the trek through her home village, glancing at the shops that littered the streets, the civilians who passed by her with smiles of recognition on their faces and then lastly at the sky with pretty white clouds dancing across its expanse of blue. On most days she really loved her village. And on most days she really loved being a shinobi. She sighed.

Today was not one of those days.

It was only last night that she had returned from her latest mission. One that had been especially long and draining. The only things she had wanted to do was shower, climb into bed, and sleep for two days straight. She only got to do the first two of those things though. Five hours passed before the first ray of sun came through her window. With it, came an ANBU member stating that she was needed at the Hokage's office for her newest mission. And fast.

That left Sakura to stumble through the village. Feet shuffling, one hand swiping at the sweat forming at the back of her neck and other hand covering the large yawn threatening to escape from her throat; Sakura had a look on her face that crossed between utter exhaustion and utter annoyance.

Today was _definitely_ not one of those days.

In the short span of seven minutes she was outside the Hokage's office. She usually wouldn't take as long but she blamed it on exhaustion. She also would usually knock but she blamed _that one_ on annoyance.

Instead she opted for throwing open the door. "You better have a good reason-"

"Oh."

She blinked. She looked around. She blushed.

The room wasn't just occupied by Tsunade, but by at least a dozen others. Everyone had by now stopped what they were doing and were all watching her as she stood awkwardly in confusion and embarrassment. Some were more subtle than others.

"Sorry" she mumbled, her face completely red, "I didn't realize this was such a big mission."

Tsunade looked Sakura in the eye, a weird and fleeting emotion hidden behind the glass of sake she brought to her face. She took a large gulp, her eyes never leaving Sakura, before she set down the glass. The look on her face had only lasted for a moment before disappearing completely to be replaced by indifference.

"No problem." She waved her hand mildly.

"They're not here for a mission anyways. We just finished up a meeting. Come, quickly, let me tell you your mission so you can be on your way."

Sakura shuffled cautiously to the front of her mentor's desk. The people around her were all watching her, making no move to leave the office.

_Okayyy, now this is fucking weird._

Tsunade nodded her head and Sakura sank into the soft cushion of the seat. Her fingers sought out the armrest, wrapping loosely around the old wood. She was wide awake now.

"This is a relatively easy mission Sakura, but a very important one. You will be going to the village hidden in the Sand and you will be going immediately."

"Wait. I? As in me? As in by myself?"

Tsunade sighed. "Yes, a solo mission if you'll call it. As you know, the village of Sand has just recently gotten over some major fighting. As a result, many are left wounded. They were short on staff before but now they are seriously stunted. That's why you're here. I want you to go there and lend a hand."

Sakura eyed her cautiously. "That does seem relatively easy."

"Ah. It is, but very important, like I said. You see, our relations with that particular village haven't been the best. They asked for our best medic, so I will send you. I do this because I fear that if I don't, there could be the question of war."

Her body went rigid. From behind her she could hear a few startled gasps.

_War?_

Sakura was puzzled. Even the very thought was ridiculous! Who would consider having a war all because Sakura didn't help heal their wounded? What difference could she even make as one medic?

Sakura looked up to meet Tsunade's gaze fully. Lastly, what did she mean they didn't have the best relations? Ever since Gaara had become Kazekage, the bond between Konoha and Suna had become its strongest. They both knew that. Questions flooded her mind but she kept silent.

"Do you understand Sakura?"

This was all very confusing for the young, pink haired girl who sat down, loosely gripping the wooden armrests. But as she watched Tsunade lift the glass of sake to her lips and take another large gulp, she nodded.

"I understand. I will leave immediately."

Those words lifted a spell. Or at least that's what it seemed like. The dozen others in the room slowly but immediately began to exit the room in a steady stream leaving Sakura even more confused than before. A harsh crash pulled Sakura from her thoughts and she looked in alarm towards her mentor.

"Oh! I'm so clumsy!" she giggled. Tsunade _giggled_.

"Don't worry! Sakura will help me clean this!"

Sakura turned in her seat and saw that a few of the people from earlier were peeking back into the office. They nodded, satisfied, and left the room as soon as they saw Sakura make her way towards the desk.

Sakura joined her mentor on the ground as she began to help pick up shards of glass she had dropped.

"Geeze, just how much did you have to drink-"

She was cut off by the hand that grabbed her shirt, grinding it between harsh fingers as she was pulled forward. Young green eyes met brown eyes, dulled from years of hardship, lined with worry.

"Sakura" she whispered hurriedly "I need to speak to you."

XX

An hour later, Sakura was gone.

Legs extended, arms bent and eyes searching, she jumped quickly from tree to tree, infusing the soles of her feet with small bouts of chakra so she could move faster. It was a back breaking pace she had set for herself the second she had exited the gates of Konoha, but at this rate she would be at Suna in no time. She felt exhausted. She swiped the sweat away from her forehead and tied her forehead protector tighter, hoping it would keep her damp tresses from falling in her face.

But it was only midday and with her chakra levels steadily lowering, she knew she would have to take a break soon. Squinting her eyes, she searched for a suitable spot when she felt it. A large burst of chakra that flared suddenly before disappearing fully. She came to a sudden halt and landed crouched onto the branch of an old, bent tree. Her fingers settled on the wood. It was quiet.

Someone was there.

Sakura waited on baited breath. There! This time, when the chakra flared she was ready. She sent the kunai poised between her fingers sailing. It made a dull, sickening thud as it made its target. Her body snapped around.

The chakra presence was gone.

And so was her kunai.

"What the hell." She choked, only having enough time to turn her head to the side before something slammed into her, sending her flying to the ground.

With the wind knocked from her chest she barely managed to land on her feet but watched as her pack skidded across the dirt, scattering her spare clothes and medic supplies everywhere.

A tiny vein in Sakura's forehead popped.

_Okay, now you asked for it._

She slid her feet apart, taking stance, as she reached for another kunai. Her skirt billowed in the slight breeze. Her hair stuck wetly to her forehead. She could hear the blood rushing in her ears and her own labored breathing as everything else around her stood still and silent.

She couldn't see anyone as she turned slowly and cautiously. But she could _feel _them. Whoever or whatever it was, she could feel it pulsating. Pulsating to her left and then to her right.

Her eyes widened as it all came together at once, the presence of chakra flaring and surging like a beacon of light right behind her.

She turned quickly, ready to throw her kunai but froze instead. Mild recognition overcame her features as she was met face to face with her attacker.

"_Zetsu_."

Then her kunai clattered to the ground and she fell to her knees.

And everything became black.

**XX**

**Author's Note: **So what did you think? I'm sorry if it isn't that good and/or if it's really short but this is my first story. Also, I will mostly likely (probably 100%) end up editing this chapter later on.

So what did you think?

Leave me a review with what you think! Or with any suggestions :) any review is welcomed (ohhh and definitely encouraged *wink wink*) but constructive criticism would be much more appreciated than destructive criticism.

Thanks and I'll try to update soon!


End file.
